


The necklace

by Unclejack2007



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclejack2007/pseuds/Unclejack2007
Summary: A mother wrestling with her daughters early sexualization finds a new sort of sexuality
Relationships: Main Character & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year)
Kudos: 3





	The necklace

The Necklace

"Well that's a pretty necklace you have on" 

Jack commented to the girl in front of him in the checkout line at the grocery store.

The girl smiled and stepped just a smidge closer to her mom sort of backing into her moms bubble space where it was safe and replied with a "thank you"while simultaneously reaching for it and looking down at it, fiddling with it, and holding out so the nice man could get a better look at it.

It was a small silver heart within a larger heart pendant on on a thin silver chain.

"My mom got it for me" the girl added. Proud of her jewelry.

"Well your mom certainly has excellent taste"

He countered with, no longer looking at the girl but to the attractive mother who had heard the interaction and turned to investigate.

Jack gave his best warmest smile to Express his causal small talk friendliness. It was tough anymore for a guy to be friendly in public without it being construed as aggressive, or leering, or creepy, or any number of labels modern society has earmarked for men in social situations anymore.

To further put the duo at ease he raised a hand slightly palm forward. 

"Sorry" hope I'm not disturbing you, that just popped out. Sometimes my mouth activates before good sense.

The mother smiled and assured him it was fine. "I think its refreshing that someone is willing to be nice anymore. People just seem to go around head down scowling instead of smiling anymore."

"Yeah" jack nodded, "shame really".

"Do you really like her necklace?"

"Pretty necklace on a pretty girl. What's not to love?"

Jack winked at the little miss as he said it.

She positively beamed at the attention.

"Let's see... your what?" Jack rubbed his chin in theatrical concentration then pointed to her. "Nine years old then?" And extended his fingers into a flat hand and rocked it back and forth slightly to indicate one could give or take a year without saying it out loud. 

"Ten" the girl blurted excitedly. Obviously happy to be older than predicted.

"Holy cow!" Jack responded. "So you drove here?"

"No... silly. I can't drive till I'm sixteen" and she giggled at Jack's dumb but funny question. She was just lapping up the attention.

It was so easy to suss out the kids who lived for attention. They all do, but you can always tell when one isn't getting all the attention at home they really want.

"Hows that?" Jack asked back to the mom. She had asked him something but he hadn't caught it exactly as he was momentarily lost in thought. Colliding thoughts bouncing around in his head.  
"Oh, I was just asking if you had seen that kind of necklace before? If you knew what it meant?"  
"Oh, right..." Jack bit the inside of his lip slightly and paused for a tick. "It umm... well it's a heart so its gotta mean love yes?"  
Something flickered in the mothers eyes, went away. She was engaged and in a flash not so much, or she didn't believe him. He couldn't tell which. They looked at each other for a second sizing each other up. Calculating.

Jack, wiggled a finger in the checkers direction and said "your up I think". Breaking eye contact. The mom smiled warmly, back in polite mode and perfectly pleasant.

Then turned and pushed her empty cart forward, all her groceries already on the conveyor. Leaving Jack puzzled behind them.

Wheels turning. He felt that feeling that feeling when you think you had a moment but doubt tells you no, but your gut tells you yes and the conflict just makes you confused and slightly excited but you can't out your finger on exactly why.  
As he waited behind them with his small basket of things. Two really. A bottle of salad dressing and container of ice cream. He replayed the conversation, scrutinizing it for meaning while he replayed the memory of her look as she questioned him.

By the time he checked out the duo had just bagged their groceries, it was one of those bag your own stores that sold cheaper groceries. 

As he passed he politely said "see ya" and made for the exit.

But... then he paused. Turned back and asked.

"Ma'am" he paused again, I hope you dont think me too forward but, can I help you to the car with your groceries? It's a full cart and to be honest your sort of tiny to be wrangling that around the lot."

This elicited a chuckle of disbelief from mom while the girl looked back and forth trying to figure out what conversation was really happening. She had just recently discovered that grownups had their own secret conversation thing going on like telepathy or something but she hadn't deciphered it yet. Only glimpses were falling into place. She was determined to crack the code though and studied them both intently and openly. For the moment she was invisible again as kids often are.

"Sure, why not" mom answered back. A gleam in her eye again. Not adversarial exactly. But fearless and like she was playing a game of chicken.

This had the effect of making Jack nervous and not in a good way. He took control of the cart and followed the two out the double doors.

"Ya stepped in it this time ol boy" Jack muttered to himself. The way he thought this would go was very different than how it was going.

"Hows that?" Mom said back over her shoulder to him. Using his own words back on him. 

She was sharp he thought to himself... I just need to unload her groceries and scoot he thought to himself. Skedaddle. Get gone. She was a lion posing as a house cat. And any suggestion he was too close to her cub was going to get his throat torn out. Some women just froze in a situation like this. Not her. 

"What the fuck was he thinking?" He wondered to himself.

Out loud he called out ahead. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying, the summers going to be warm this time". The little girl clocked her head and looked back at him. She had been closer than her mom to him and that didn't sound like what he'd said but when she replayed his first comment it seemed mixed up and maybe it was about summer after all. Jeez, more of that secret grown up stuff she thought to herself.

Soon enough they were at a minivan and mom made a swift kick motion under the rear bumper and the hatch raised itself, she didn't even break stride and walked around to the drivers side and skipped into the seat and shut the door. Her daughter automatically scrambled up into the side sliding door when it opened and got in her usual seat. 

Jack took this in, and left with no choice, unloaded the cart into the back of the van.

When he finished he reached up for the hatch door and at the same time he also looked for a button to lower the hatch, not being sure if he should just pull it down and risk breaking something or no.

The hatch lowered seemingly on it's own and he caught the moms eye inspecting him in the rearview as the hatch lowered and obscured the eye contact.

The grocery cart return was on the drivers side of the van about a spot and a half away so he pushed the empty cart into it and slapped his hands together in a swipe motion a couple times. Waved toward the mom, and headed away towards his car.

"Ohh, I'm not done with you yet." She called out from the drivers window.

Jack nodded like a school boy in trouble and walked up to her window.  
She was either:

A. Going to offer him a dollar tip for his effort.

B. Chew him out for being a.. what? A guy? Hell she was cute. Who wouldn't hit on her? and it wasnt like he had been crass.

Or 

C. She was going to berate him and call the cops because he was flirty with her daughter? He could hardly believe that, he had been cautious to be super polite and not even a little suggestive.

Fuck... he had no idea where this was going it just didn't feel like it was going in a good place is all he knew.

He approached the door of her van and laid a few fingers on the window sill. 

"Hey there, so your all packed up and good to go". And gave his best neighborly smile.

"You seem nervous". 

"Eh?" He grunted. Not really a word. But communicated across well enough. 

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Well... maybe. He looked down and shuffled his foot at some gum on the blacktop. I uh, I didn't see a ring and thought maybe I dunno. But on the way out here I guess I lost my nerve."

"I think your full of shit". She said directly. Not angrily but similarly vicious as if she were a cat toying with a mouse.

"I, uh..." he started to respond, but she cut him off.

"Okay, how about this... if I tell you I'm not upset with you, will you tell me no bullshit, do you or do you not know what Sarah's necklace means?"

Jack leaned back stunned. This was not what he expected to come next. He realized he was holding his breath. He studied her for a long moment. 

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit" she confirmed.

Jack thought through his options. Worst case he could hot foot it out of there and wait for her to leave then make for his car and scoot.

He stared hard at her for a moment longer then pursed his lips and exhaled long and slow.

Then he reached for his phone in his back pocket, murmured "in for a penny, in for a pound" and swiped the face of his phone, tapped in a security pin and started poking at the face of it.

"You'll have to gimme a sec to find what I'm looking for" he went silent for a sec, bit his lip again and kept poking before speaking again. 

"I'm not even sure this will show well enough."

Then he said "ahh", poked again and made a reverse pinching motion with a thumb and finger zooming in on something then sliding a finger around to center it then looked back at the mom.

He began to speak. "So I meant what I said inside, it meant love".

"Go on" she said.

"But i think what you mean or what your asking is do i know that it means young love."

"Well..." she said slowly, stretching the word out with a raising voice as to intimate that he was still being vague.

"Fine" he said and turned his phone screen towards her. She reached for it and he pulled it back slightly. There was no fucking way she was going to get actual possession of his phone.

She pulled her hand back and inched her face forward instead.

"Okay" she said. "I see a similar necklace" she followed on with.

"Zoom out" he directed.

She reached forward with a thumb and finger and pinched the screen.

"Fuuuuuuck" she exhaled and grabbed the phone before he could snatch it back. But she didn't make towards the button to roll up the window or scream for help. She just sunk back in her seat and scootched down so Jack didn't try to wrestle the phone out of her hands.

He did happen to look down and notice that the short skirt he had eyeballed earlier in the store had ridden up her hips and exposed just the smallest triangle of her underwear which she seemed oblivious to. 

She instead was all attention forward on the screen in front of her.

Initially when he first showed her the phone it was just a necklace like her daughters laying on the chest of a person that was all she could see but when she zoomed out a young girl came into the picture, a young naked girl about her daughter Sarah's age was laying back on some pillows on a rustle sheeted bed. 

Not only was this girl naked her flat chest with just the beginning of swells of breasts were visible in the Vee of her legs and as she looked down the image she could see the girls legs were splayed open exposing all of the girls smooth hairless charms even her pretty little asshole was visible to the camera. 

She zoomed in once more focused on the high definition image and could see every pink fold of the girls tender pussy open to view. The pudgy button at the top of her slit. The long curved vertical lines that separated one fold of skin from another the thicker black shadow at the very center that showed the girl was slightly opened up. Not the closed crease of a virginal ten year old girl but the used and broken in cunt of a girl who had been fucked. What's more, the high definition image showed shiny wet cum splattering the girls vagina and incriminating cum oozing out of the dark, shiny, slightly gaping hole between her legs.

This girl had been fucked. Just fucked. Just leaking cum out of her young hole fucked and this complete stranger had just shown her this pic in the parking lot of the grocery store. She was dizzy with the knowledge of it all.

Jack watched her stare intently at the screen, slide her finger over the image, zoom in, zoom out, re enter and zoom in again.

It wasn't likely she was going to yell rape or anything so he pressed his position and reached in the car window and rested his palm on her bare inner knee.

She didn't recoil, instead she just ever so slightly spread her legs wider and continued to focus on the phone. 

Jack slid his hand upwards toward her thigh and she didn't react badly, just acted as if he weren't there.

Then she zoomed out and made a hard swipe left the a hard swipe right. And repeated herself again.

"Fuuuuck' she exhaled. 

Jack knew she had started looking at the other images in that folder. The ones with a grown man's penis sliding in and out of the young girls cunt. The ones with his face licking her smooth slit. The ones that showed the girl with her mouth wrapped around the head of a hard cock. The lewdness of it and the immoral contrast of a grown man molesting a young girl like this had her breathless and on top of it. This stranger had slid his hand all the way up and his fingers had worked into the leg hole of her underwear and was making small circles on her very wet cunt.

It had seemed only a second ago and she was standing in the checkout line and now here she was getting fingered while looking at porn on a stranger's phone and Sara was in the back seat watching.

The orgasm hit her like a speeding train or a convulsion. She raised her knees and they bounced off the bottom of the steering wheel when the first orgasmic ripple hit. Then she tried to half sit up when the second and third hit, and when that didn't work she laid back and spread open her legs as far as she could and let this man saw fingers in and out of her drooling cunt.

This whole time Jack had been darting his eyes back and forth between this mom and the girl in the back seat.

She couldn't see from where she was at all that was going on but it was clear she recognized something. Her legs were spread and her own short skirt exposed her girlish underwear and she rubbed the crotch area of her panties furiously trying to catch up to her mother.

Soon Susan had come down from her mind bending orgasm and started to reboot.

Jack had slowly rubbed slower and slower to a stop and withdrew his slick fingers from the mothers twitching hole.

Susan handed his phone back to him. Studied him for a moment. Neither spoke.

"I thought" Susan began "that you recognized Sarah's necklace, then you feigned ignorance so well I decided you were legitimately clueless".

"A guy can't be too careful" jack answered back. "There was no telling which way you could have gone with that. What if you just saw the necklace in a pawn shop and thought it was cute? Dangerous for me to say something publically. You had me nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Susan laughed a little. "It is fun to see a man twist in the wind so to speak."

Just then a grunting exhale came from the back seat. Sarah had pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side exposing the delicate slit of her young pussy and two long fingers were clumsily running up and down the length of her slit. Getting her close to the feeling but not quite there. The pheromones of her mothers wet cunt not letting her wind down though.

"I guess I had better get her home and take care of her" Susan admitted to Jack.

Jack stood there slack jawed and watched Sarah saw up and down her pretty little cunt with determined speed.

"Would you umm, like to follow us home and take care of her yourself?"

It was Jack's turn to exhale "fuuuuck..." and he readily agreed.

"Okay then" Susan declared and went on. "We're just a couple minutes down that away" and she pointed out the window. Follow us and you can visit for a little while.

Jack just nodded and finally tore his eyes away and looked at Susan. 

"You sure?" Susan nodded then over her shoulder told Sarah to stop or she would run herself raw and they'd take care of her in a minute. A whine sound came from the back and Susan turned the ignition with a shakey hand.

Minutes later Jack followed Susan and Sarah up the stairs of an older but tidy apartment building. Sarah was right I front of him and her underwear were riding up one side of her butt cheek exposing it more than the other and Jack's dick throbbed with anticipation.

His own underwear felt cold where so much precum had leaked out in the last ten minutes.

He himself was shaking with nervous energy.

While he had spent countless hours jacking off to young porn, chatting online with other pic collectors, and generally obsessing about this lifestyle. He had never actually done anything like this before. Sure the occasional scandalous grope of a neice or family friends daughter, but nothing overt, nothing that couldn't be defended as an accident if it even were brought to attention.

Now here he was, climbing the stairs to his dream scenario and he wasnt even horny. Well he was... he felt like he was going to go off any second. If he moved just wrong. Even the friction of his underwear threatened to trigger him to ejaculate before he reached the top of the stairs. More so, he was just scared.

Every alarm bell his psyche possessed was ringing full tilt. Yet he pressed on. Had to press on. How could he not?

Susan's hand shook as she fumbled the key into the lock. She had imagined this over and over. Spent months planning it. Had ordered the necklace for Sarah's tenth birthday just a couple months ago and had Sarah wear it every time they had gone out in public to the mall, to the store, to the park, to school events. She spent hours scanning the faces of men passing by looking for a spark of recognition. Nothing. 

Susan had read a story online about how a woman put this necklace on her daughter and it was like putting a fishing lure on, and soon she'd found a man who completed her fantasy and molested her daughter while she watched.

How many times had she agonized over this fantasy. Guilt. Shame. Lust. So many complicated emotions. All jumbled up into a cocktail that never failed to produce body wracking orgasm in her.

It had started when Sarah was about six. Sarah's grandfather had started touching her in her private place. Her 'no no' she called it. But he had convinced her it was okay if he did it but not to tell anyone and it did feel good so she had kept Pappas secret.

Only after the fourth or fifth time Susan had caught her running her fingers up and down her 'no no' and grilled her about it Sarah had started crying and told her mom about it.

Sarah had said it was okay, that she liked it which conflicted Susan to no end. She wasnt ready to admit to herself that something deep and dark inside had woken up. Something that like to replay her daughters voice saying "it feels good mamma".

After the trial and after the divorce, it was her husband's father who had done it, the marriage hadn't survived the blow. And now it was Susan and Sarah on their own.

To Susan's surprise, she had always expected HER father to be the one to molest Sarah, considering her own childhood memories of movie night and straddling daddies lap and his fingers busy under the blanket rubbing soft outlines on her bald cunt.

Even so it was the months and years of aftermath that had brought Susan to this depraved place. Trying to balance her want for Sarah to have a normal view of sex. She didn't want to shame her about masturbation so she would tell her over and over to go to her room for alone time. That it wasnt appropriate to touch herself on the living room couch. Though truthfully she would watch a moment longer each time before shooing her upstairs.

Then it was lingering outside Sarah's door after taking her upstairs for alone time. The little girl never seeming to tire of playing with her button. 

Within a few months Susan was openly standing in the bedroom doorway, Sarah spread wide strumming her cunt and Susan's eyes glued to the show in front of her.

Susan had tried, she really had tried to be normal about it all. 

She would go to her own room and masturbate so she wouldn't be standing there like a pervert over her daughter. Rationalizing to herself that it was dirty to masturbate to those thoughts but it was better than watching her.

The first time Sarah padded down the hallway and walked in on Susan fucking herself with a big vibrator she knew she was lost. It was the hardest she had ever cum. That was until the first time she knelt down in Sarah's room and put her mouth over her daughters pussy and licked her daughter to an orgasm, quickly followed by her own soul changing orgasm.

Wasn't long from there till Sarah was on Susan's lap and she was fingering her like her father used to do her, but now they were in front of a computer monitor looking at similar scenes with other mommies and little girls, sometimes daddies and little girls. Sometimes brothers and sisters.  
When Susan had happened upon the thread about the secret necklace and found out the secret necklace was indeed a real thing, she had sunk to yet another level of depravity and put into motion the plan to lure a man using her daughter.  
After all the false starts it was actually about to happen and Susan was so keyed up and scared she could hardly get the key in the door.

They all stood awkwardly in the living room quietly for a second. Not sure how to proceed.

It was Sarah who broke the ice and proceeded to take off her clothes. Her and her mom had talked about this many times while pleasuring each other so Sarah had taken it as a given that this was the logical next move.

"Okay then" Susan said out loud... " I guess umm. Wait, what's your name?"

"Jack" jack replied.

"Okay Jack". "Why dont you sit on the couch.

Jack made his way over to the couch and sat to one side of the middle.

"I'll be right back" Susan told no one in particular and walked down the hall. 

She returned with a vibrator and a bottle of lube and a bath towel.

"How come you guys aren't naked?" Sarah wanted to know.

Her skinny lithe body on full display. Her taught belly like an arrow pointing down to her puffy pussy lips crowned with a pink button. Her half lemon sized breasts giving a hint at impending woman hood. A faint whisp of pubic hair on either side of her labia not even closely working itself into a triangle yet.

She danced around the room with youthful energy.

The adults both reached for their clothes but Jack paused.

"Everything okay?" Susan wanted to know.

"Yeah, yeah... I just ah, I've never done this before... and umm... to be honest, I have to stop for a sec or I'm gonna blow just by moving..."

"Ahhh" Susan nodded. "To be honest, I am really close too" 

"Whew, okay good. That makes me a little less nervous." They both laughed a little.

Soon they were both naked as Sarah was. Susan looking incredibally arousing naked and her own pussy shaven clean and looking sort of young as she was a slight woman herself. 

"What do you want to do first?" Susan asked Jack.

"Umm I'm not sure." I'm embarrassed to say.

"A little late to be shy dont you think?" Susan countered. "I want you to. No, I need you to tell me what you want to do with her". Susan was starting to give way to lust now and was masturbating herself while she looked back and forth between Jack's hard penis leaking precum and her daughters naked body standing there watching the two of them.

"I... I want to fuck her" he managed to choke out. Susan's fingers picked up speed... she let out a groan.

"She can, sort of. We got through her hyman with my vibrator". Susan moaned again. "But I dont think all of you will get... unghh" she groaned again. "In her" she managed to grunt out.

"Susan stopped rubbing her cunt and asked Sarah to come over by her. Then Susan squirted a copious amount of lube into her hand and cupped her daughters pussy with her hand and massaged the lubricant all over the child's pussy and gently pushed a finger in and out repeatedly.

Susan the pushed he daughter back and stood up from the occasional chair she had been sitting in and moved over to the couch and sat down next to Jack.

"Okay honey" Susan began. "Why don't you straddle Jack's lap and...." Susan paused for a second. "Rub your pussy on his penis".

"Go slow though" I dont think he's going to last long".

"Okay mommy" Sarah replied and dutifully, excitedly, made her way to the grocery store mans lap. His hairy legs stuck out from the couch and she awkwardly straddled his legs and walked up to the couch.

When she was close enough Jack reached out and gently but forcefully took her by the hips and positioned her pussy above his penis or nearly there. Then he scooted down the couch a little to line up and let go of one hip and took a hold of his dick and rubbed the head into her slit. 

He sucked in breath between his teeth and squeezed the shaft tightly and kept very still for a second before saying out loud "fuck that was close" then took a deep breath and tried it again and managed to keep his cool enough to work about half of his penis into the little girl. He marveled at how obscene it looked to see her smooth cunt stretched tight on his hard cock. 

It was almost too much. It felt sort of like he expected. It was tight but still soft and silky. He half expected a little girl to feel bony given her size but it was amazing feeling. And so fucking dirty. 

Then Sarah planted her hands on Jack's belly and started to hump. Not so much up and down but in front to back motions.

Jack put the hand back on her hip and pushed his butt into the couch an inch then cocked his hips forward and inch. He was doing it. He was fucking a cute little girl and it felt fantastic. And when he looked over, her moms eyes were glassy and fixed at the junction where he penetrated her daughter and her one hand jacked a vibrator quickly in and out of her very wet cunt while the other hand rubbed circles on her clit.

Jack pumped in and out two, three, four times. And that was all he could stand. He instinctively humped hard into the little girl to get as deep as he could. Sarah cried "owww" one time and that pushed Jack the rest of the way over and his penis started jerking and pumping cum into this cute little girl. With nowhere to go his cum leaked out in beads at the O ring of her tender cunt stretched over Jack's adult penis. His hips jerked and twitched, he was lost in an orgasmic haze. Electricity traveling up and down his spine.

"Jesus" Susan wailed and spasmed with her own orgasmic convulsions. It was the most obscene thing she had ever witnessed. If seeing this kind of video on the internet was incredible, seeing it live and with her own daughter was mind melting. Her cunt clamped down on the vibrator and her own hips twitched uncontrollably for a minute while here orgasm subsided.

Jack sat up and to a standing position with the little girl still impaled on his engorged penis. Then he turned around and sat her on the couch, his penis coming out with a wet plop.

Then he knelt on his knees. Spread the little girl wide put his mouth on her freshly fucked cunt and started moving his tongue all around. 

It only took a moment before Sarah's body started to tense up and she began to tremble and she tried to push his head away from her 'no no'. 

It felt like too much. It didn't hurt as he was being soft but it felt like too much electricity and she could barely stand it. She could sense her mothers breath and voice right down on her belly. Her moms face must have only been a couple inches away from the mans and she heard her mom say:

"Eat her cummy little pussy. That's it... suck on my daughters sloppy creampie. Fuck..."

"Lick it you dirty fucking pervert. Go ahead, molest her. Jesus fuck."

Then everything went white and electric for Sarah and she got the biggest feeling she had gotten so far. It went through her whole body. Even her toes tingled. And she shook till she managed to get the man to take his mouth off her little pussy.

Then she faded out for a minute not knowing what was happening around her.

When she came to, the man Jack was laying on her mommy humping in and out of her she was making noises and breathing heavy. 

Then she heard her mom say she was going to cum again and then the man said he was too.

Then Sarah faded out again.

A couple weeks later Sarah and her mommy were at the waterfront and they had just gotten double scoop ice cream cones when a man walked up and put a paper drink cup in the trash can they were standing near. He leaned over and commented to Sarah how much he loved her necklace. 

Sarah looked up at her mom and when her mom gave her a little nod she turned back to the man and said "thank you, my mom gave it to me."

The end


End file.
